Pests and insects can present undesirable conditions both indoors and outdoors that may affect plants, animals, and humans. These pests and insects may have varied affect on different types of plants, animals, and humans, for example. Different climates and regions may also present varied types of pests and insects to manage.
Various chemicals are used to manage pests and insects in both indoor and outdoor settings. These chemicals may present a number of additional considerations, such as the environmental effect, effectiveness, endurance, frequency of re-application, as well as the affect on living things, such as animals, humans, and plants.